I don't need anyone else
by obssesion
Summary: Vash finds comfort in Meryl's arms.
1. Default Chapter

"vash are you okay?" meral asked with concern upon her face  
"im fine"vash said with a smile on his face but with the same sadness in his eyes  
"im sorry vash,youll get him soon and everyone will see that you arent this horrible person that everyone makes you out to be,"meral said as she inched closer to vash who was sitting against a building after a battle with his brother knives which vash was not able to win because knives fled before vash could finish him off.  
Meral didnt know why Vash had so much hatred for his brother but she knew he must of done something terrible if someone that was as caring as Vash could hate him as much as he seemed to hate him.  
Vash could see Meral staring at him and told her he was truly ok.But even so Meral couldnt believe Vash and she wished that he would open up to her she wanted so badly to tell him of her feeling for him.She had grown to love him,he had grown on her he was sweet and she couldnt believe that this man was Vash the Stampede,but deep down in her heart she knew it was him, that he was the person who everyone had come to fear,but she also learned why he was feared.It wasnt because he was evil and wanted to kill it was because of the people that were always after his money and would destroy anything or anyone that got in their way.Vash was special and Meral didnt want to loose him,she was going to have to tell him how she felt.No matter where he went she would follow him and she didnt care if her life was going to be in his hands or not she had grown to love Vash so much that she was willing to die for his behalf. 


	2. I love Vash

chapter2 i love you vash  
  
"Vash?"Meral called to Vash as they were eating dinner at a local inn  
"Yes Meral?"Vash asked with that smile that made Meryl melt everytime she saw it.]  
"Um.......i need to talk to you after dinner,okay?" Meral managed to spit out to vash  
"Sure thing Meral,"Vash said and went back to devouring his food.  
"Um....Vash I have to tell you i i love you,"Meral said  
"Oh god meral dont you cant,im not worth l you can do so much better than me youre a wonderful women and i am not worthy of your love,"Vash said with tears welling in his eyes as he looked into merals eyes who had water streaming from them.  
"Why Vash?Why cant you open up to me,i tell you i love you and you push me away why cant you love me back?"Meral asked and was now full out sobbing.  
you need to understand that if i ever tell you i put your life in danger and your life is to precious for someone like me to end out of a selfish act,"Vash said trying to get Meral to understand that he didnt want to lose someone else he loved like Rem.  
"Vash i love you and i dont care if my life will end you have taught me how to care and love again,you arent the evil man everyone has made you out to be.You can tell me all you want that you dont want to get me hurt,but i wont stop following you Vash if anything happens to you i will not be able to live with myself,"Meral said and Vash could tell that Meral wasnt going to back down from this one,she was way too stubborn for that.  
"Meral i love you too i dont want you to get hurt you remind me so much of Rem...."Vash said realising that this was the first time he had ever opened up to anyone about Rem.  
"whos Rem?"Meral asked suprised that Vash was actually opening up to her.  
was the first person i ever loved,she taught me that no one can ever end someones life it isnt their desicion.She taught me what caring is...."Vash cut off his sentence because he was overcome and started to cry.  
Meral moved to Vash and took him into her arms and let him cry softly into her shoulder,she got up and lead him into his room and helped him into his pjs then layed him in his bed and kissed him goodnight and left his room.  
"Vash one day you will be able to tell me who Rem is,but tonight isnt the night,i had someone that sounded just like your Rem Vash,but hes gone now i havent loved anyone like i loved him until now Vash,"Meral said when she had left Vash's room.  
Meral went back to her room and met up with Millie who was up again writing her letters to her family members that took her all night to write.  
"hi Meral,ill be done soon,i think,nevermind i still have 37 more to write sorry,"Millie said be very sincere  
"its okay Millie,ill just sleep in the other room since its vacant,"Meral said.  
"Ok meral,"millie sad with her innocent face that was always full of hope and love.  
Meral went to the vacant room and all she could think about was how Vash had started to open up to her.She hadnt opened up about "him" to anyone since he had died,but Vash seemed different like he went through something awful and Meral wanted to understand what happend she wanted to be the person to comfort him and she wanted him to comfort her when she told Vash about "him",she knew he was the one she was going to open up too,he was special and he cared and he would understand her pain. Meral fell asleep with tears streaming down her eyes as she remembered "him" she thought that she would never find anyone else,but alas Vash filled the emptiness in her heart that had made her bitter and sad all the time.  
Chapter 3 Vash will you be the one?  
Meral got up and slowly remembered the previous nights oddness and she wondered if it had all been a dream.She got up and dressed and brushed her teeth then went to go eat breakfast downstairs and then she saw Vash and he looked up and smiled and she knew that last night was no dream it was real.Vash got up and pulled out a chair for Meral,Meral was confused did he want to be with her or was this one of his many acts of kindness. 


	3. 3 ending it all

chapter2 i love you vash  
  
"Vash?"Meral called to Vash as they were eating dinner at a local inn  
  
"Yes Meryl?"Vash asked with that smile that made Meryl melt everytime she saw it.]  
  
"Um.......i need to talk to you after dinner, okay?" Meryl managed to spit out to vash  
  
"Sure thing Meral,"Vash said and went back to devouring his food.  
  
"Um....Vash I have to tell you I love you,"Meryl said  
  
"Oh God meryl dont you cant, I'm not worth it, you can do so much better than me you're a wonderful women and I am not worthy of your love,"Vash said with tears welling in his eyes as he looked into Meryl's eyes who had water streaming from them.  
  
"Why Vash?Why cant you open up to me, i tell you i love you and you push me away why cant you love me back?"Meryl asked and was now full out sobbing.  
  
you need to understand that if i ever tell you i put your life in danger and your life is to precious for someone like me to end out of a selfish act,"Vash said trying to get Meral to understand that he didn't want to lose someone else he loved like Rem.  
  
"Vash I love you and I don't care if my life will end you have taught me how to care and love again, you aren't the evil man everyone has made you out to be. You can tell me all you want that you don't want to get me hurt, but I wont stop following you Vash if anything happens to you I will not be able to live with myself,"Meryl said and Vash could tell that Meral wasn't going to back down from this one, she was way too stubborn for that.  
  
"Meral i love you too i don't want you to get hurt you remind me so much of Rem...."Vash said realizing that this was the first time he had ever opened up to anyone about Rem.  
  
"who's Rem?"Meryl asked suprised that Vash was actually opening up to her.  
  
was the first person i ever loved, she taught me that no one can ever end someone's life it isn't their decision. She taught me what caring is...."Vash cut off his sentence because he was overcome and started to cry.  
  
Meral moved to Vash and took him into her arms and let him cry softly into her shoulder, she got up and lead him into his room and helped him into his pjs then laid him in his bed and kissed him goodnight and left his room.  
  
"Vash one day you will be able to tell me who Rem is, but tonight isn't the night, I had someone that sounded just like your Rem Vash,but he's gone now I haven't loved anyone like I loved him until now Vash,"Meryl said when she had left Vash's room.  
  
Meral went back to her room and met up with Millie who was up again writing her letters to her family members that took her all night to write.  
  
"hi Meral, ill be done soon, I think,nevermind I still have 37 more to write sorry,"Millie said be very sincere  
  
"its okay Millie, ill just sleep in the other room since its vacant, "Meryl said.  
  
"OK meryl,"millie sad with her innocent face that was always full of hope and love.  
  
Meral went to the vacant room and all she could think about was how Vash had started to open up to her. She hadn't opened up about "him" to anyone since he had died, but Vash seemed different like he went through something awful and Meral wanted to understand what happened she wanted to be the person to comfort him and she wanted him to comfort her when she told Vash about "him",she knew he was the one she was going to open up too, he was special and he cared and he would understand her pain. Meral fell asleep with tears streaming down her eyes as she remembered "him" she thought that she would never find anyone else, but alas Vash filled the emptiness in her heart that had made her bitter and sad all the time.  
  
Chapter 3 Vash will you be the one?  
  
Meral got up and slowly remembered the previous nights oddness and she wondered if it had all been a dream. She got up and dressed and brushed her teeth then went to go eat breakfast downstairs and then she saw Vash and he looked up and smiled and she knew that last night was no dream it was real.Vash got up and pulled out a chair for Meryl, Meryl was confused did he want to be with her or was this one of his many acts of kindness. She was afraid to look him in the eyes. She knew he would make her melt. She so wanted him to be her special one. Yet, he had taken saving the world on his shoulders...She knew that his dreams for a society that had no hate was the same as hers. But she didn't believe that could be achieved, and she didn't want Vash to die. She knew he wouldn't or couldn't change. She smiled and ate breakfast with Vash for the last day, knowing only in a short whiles time she would be bidding him the final farewell. Tears welled up knowing that it would happen. She didn't want to see someone else she loved die. She would have to leave Vash forever, and start a new life without the first one she ever truly fell in love with. 


End file.
